


Full Moon

by panto



Series: Christmas Prompts 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Training his inner wolf, newly bitten Isaac, shifting, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Stiles had helped Isaac to practice keeping control over his body during the last few full moons. He was confident that Isaac had made progress so far, but the next full moon night has just started.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the xmasprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Day 9 - Full Moon

“Stiles!” Isaac groaned, burying his face in Stiles’ shirt. “I won’t be able to take this.” He complained as his claws already dug deep into the mattress underneath them. His breath and heartbeat were already going faster.

“Yes, you are, Isaac.”

“No. Stiles!”

Stiles let his fingers brush through Isaac’s hair to comfort him. “You are so strong, Isaac. You will be able to do this. You are the strongest guy I know.”

“Please, Stiles.”

“I’m here with you. I take care of you. Just try to listen to my heartbeat like you do when you can’t fall asleep. Concentrate on it. Concentrate on me.”

Isaac sobbed but did as Stiles had suggested.

“See? Better, isn’t it?” Stiles smiled down at his boyfriend.

“But not enough. You need to chain me up, Stiles. I don’t want to hurt you. Please!” Isaac begged. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles, but he knew that if he lost control because of the full moon, he wasn’t only going to hurt him. The wolf inside of him was going to kill Stiles. “Please, Stiles.”

Stiles sighed but nodded slowly. “Fine. If you really think it’s necessary.”

“It is.”

Stiles moved away from Isaac, which earned him a whimper from the werewolf, to get out of bed. He grabbed the metal chains.

“Hurry.”

Stiles knelt down onto the mattress to chain Isaac up with the metal chains. He attached the chains to the bedpost and tied Isaac’s hands behind his back. “Better?” He asked as he moved to lie down with his boyfriend again, one hand resting in his hair.

“Yes.” Isaac closed his eyes and leaned into Stiles’ touch.

Stiles smiled. “I know you are stronger, Isaac. You can do without the chains by now.”

“I don’t want to risk anything.”

“I know.”

For a moment Isaac stayed silent, trying to concentrate on his anchor, on Stiles before he opened his eyes again to look at Stiles. “I love you, Stiles. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do. I love you too.” Stiles smiled before pressing a soft kiss to Isaac’s lips.

Isaac smiled into the kiss and noticeably relaxed.

“How do you feel?”

“Weak and strong at the same time. Does that even make sense?” Isaac sighed, tilting his head more towards Stiles to not lose his touch. “Thank you, Stiles. For everything.”

They had been practicing for Isaac to keep control over his body for the last few full moons and they had actually managed to make a lot of progress so far. Stiles had been confident that tonight was the first time that Isaac didn’t need to be chained up anymore, that he had enough strength not to shift and yet here Isaac was, chained up once again out of fear he could hurt his boyfriend.

Stiles just smiled and continued to let his fingers trail through Isaac’s hair. “You know, I think my mum would have really loved you.” He smiled at the thought.

Isaac’s eyes went wide. They never talked much about Stiles’ mother or Isaac’s parents.

“She always used to say that I needed someone that could calm me down with just their presence, because I was a really noisy and wild kid, and that one day I was going to find that someone.”

“You are still noisy and wild.” Isaac chuckled. “I would have loved to meet her.”

Stiles nodded, but smiled. “But she was right. You are able to calm me down, just like I am able to help you keep control during the full moon. We both know that you don’t really need those chains. You have me to keep you calm and in control, Isaac. I am here for you and I will take care of you, just like you do for me.” He said with a soft hum. “My mum would have loved you because you are such a sincere and calm guy. You make me happy and that’s all she would have wanted for me. And I know that you would never actually hurt me.”

Isaac smiled at Stiles’ words. “What was she like?” He asked after a moment.

“She was a great mother. I remember her as such a loving and friendly person. Always trying to help everyone who needed help or advice. She’s always been there for the people she loved.” Stiles told him. “And she loved with all her heart.”

“You are a lot like her then.”

Stiles’ smile grew even wider. “Thank you.”

“Tell me more about her, please. I want to know everything.”

 

Stiles continued to tell Isaac all the stories about his mother; the ones that he remembered himself and also the ones his dad had told him on the few occasions on which they had talked about his mother over the year. Isaac listened closely to every single one. Stiles seemed so happy when he talked about his mother and that again made Isaac happy.

He had no idea for how long they had been lying next to each other, talking about Stiles’ mum and only when Stiles’ eyes were starting to close again and again as if he wasn’t able to keep them open anymore, did Isaac glance over to the window where the first few rays of sunlight fell into the room.

“What time is it, Stiles?” Isaac asked softly, making Stiles immediately look at him again. He grabbed his phone to have a quick look at the time.

“Almost five in the morning.” Stiles told him and suddenly started smiling. “See? I told you that you could do it, Isaac! You didn’t shift all night long. I’m so proud of you.”

“Be proud of yourself. You managed to keep me focused and not lose control.” Isaac smiled softly.

Stiles quickly started to unchain Isaac again, letting the heavy metal chains drop to the floor next to his bed.

“We should try to get some sleep. You look so tired.”

Stiles nodded. “I am tired but I’m so happy that you made it.”

Isaac lay down onto the mattress again and pulled Stiles into his arms. “Come here.” He mumbled and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips. “We both did that together.”

“We are just an amazing team.”

“Yes, we are.” Isaac smiled happily as he pulled the covers over the two of them and cuddled up against Stiles’ body. “Goodnight, Stiles.” He whispered but Stiles had already started to doze off.


End file.
